deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Entrance Plaza
The Entrance Plaza is a section of the Willamette Parkview Mall in Dead Rising. This section of Willamette Parkview Mall is where the zombie breach first occurs. Introduction After meeting Carlito Keyes on the helipad, Frank West travels through the security room to the Entrance Plaza. Frank sees Isabela Keyes for the first time, and before he can do or say anything, Ryan LaRosa interrupts him, telling him that "this is no time to ogle at pretty girls, son". Ryan then goes on to explain about the zombies and situation outside the mall. Frank is then asked and shooed to find items in the mall to add to the barricade. Venturing to the other side of the plaza, Frank sees other survivors walking about, including armed men, an upset woman, a bickering couple and folks working on the barricade. Frank locates a pile of objects in front of the closed security gate at the midpoint of the Entrance Plaza. As he approaches the stockpile to pick up an item, Frank sees Russell Barnaby on the other side of the gate and takes his photograph but not without Barnaby noticing Frank and yelling at him but before Frank can figure out what is going on he hears a loud crash from the front of Entrance Plaza. Lindsay Harris, who has been searching for her lost dog Madonna, sees her poodle on the other side of the barricade and attempts to open the door to rescue her dog. Others in the mall attempt to stop her, but they are unsuccessful and the barricade is ruined. Zombies pour through the now open door and overwhelm all those in front of it, slowly filling up the rest of the plaza. Brad Garrison yells from the second floor for everyone to run up the stairs, however most do not make it. *''This concludes the second half of the introduction in Dead Rising. To read about the first half, click here.* Day One After the events earlier in the day, Brad and Frank West head out to try and talk sense into Dr. Barnaby. They are unsuccessful as the professor refuses to leave the bookstore he is residing in. Frank and Brad go on their separate ways and Frank rescues a survivor who is trapped in the store he works at, then continues on his way. Day Two Frank and Brad return to the Entrance Plaza once again to rescue Dr. Barnaby from a madman armed with a Barrett M82 sniper rifle. Carlito is defeated by the pair, though not without Brad getting shot. Frank carries Dr. Barnaby to the security room with Brad. Later that day, in the early evening, several survivors and psychopaths can be found in the Entrance Plaza, including a family of snipers. The snipers are targeting a man in a cosmetics store while two women and an elderly man are spread out in the plaza, all needing assistance. Day Four The Special Forces, led by Commander Brock Mason, make their entrance into the mall through the glass dome in the plaza, beginning their clean-up operation. Store Map |} Characters The following characters are present in the opening sequence: Major Characters Major Characters in the plaza: *Frank West *Isabela Keyes *Russell Barnaby *Brad Garrison Victims Victims in the plaza: *Lindsay Harris *Chris Hines *Ryan LaRosa *Freddie May *Todd Mendell *Alan Peterson *Kathy Peterson *Mark Quemada *Brian Reynolds *Dana Simms *Verlene Willis The following characters are present after the opening sequence: Survivors Survivors in the plaza: *Bill Brenton, during the unannounced scoop Man In A Bind *Wayne Blackwell, during the scoop Mark Of The Sniper *Rachel Decker, during the scoop The Woman Who Didn't Make It *Jolie Wu, during the scoop The Woman Who Didn't Make It *Floyd Sanders, during the scoop Antique Lover Psychopaths Psychopaths in the plaza: *Carlito Keyes (part of Case 2-2) *Hall Family, during the scoop Mark Of The Sniper Items Map Floor 1 Floor 2 Prestige Point Stickers Infinity Mode The Following survivors and psychopaths appear here at the following times, armed with the following weapons. * Survivors ** Gil Jimenez, Men's Storehouse, 2:07:00 - 2:19:00, Sledgehammer ** Simone Ravendark, Jamming Juvenile, 4:00:00 - 4:07:00, Bowling Ball ** Jennifer Gorman, 2nd Floor, 7:00:00 - 7:07:00, Battle Axe * Psychopaths ** Paul Carson, 0:00:00 - 0:19:00 - Molotov Cocktails ** Carlito Keyes, 1:00:00 - 2:00:00, 3:00:00 - 4:00:00(Day 4 sniper Carlito only appears if day 2 sniper Carlito hasn't been killed), 6:07:00 - 6:19:00, Sniper Rifle ** Hall Family, 5:07:00 - 5:19:00, Sniper Rifles Trivia * There is no E211 store. The location where this store should be is over the walkway into Paradise Plaza. *After finishing Case 1-3 this plaza is nearly empty of zombies except for some zombies: # At the entrance to Al Fresca Plaza # The main entrance where the zombie breach began # In the middle of the second floor near In the Closet where Bill Brenton is trapped. * Like the clock tower in Leisure Park, the Entrance Plaza bee clock chimes at noon everyday. *The Entrance Plaza has more stores than any of the other plazas in the mall. * The Entrance Plaza appears in Dead Rising and ''Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. However, it also makes an appearance as a playable stage in ''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars''. Gallery /Gallery}} Category:Dead Rising Locations Category:Dead Rising Plaza